Owls
by pastelpenelope
Summary: Buttercup and Butch go on a 'date' and when Buttercup mysteriously vanishes the next day, Butch is accused of killing her. It's up to him to clear his name, and find Buttercup. Rated T for suggestive themes, crude humor, and language.


**(A/N HEY GUYS! This is my first fanfic so try not to be too harsh. I'm not the best story teller. . . Right now I'm locked in a closet typing away on my iPod XD. Yeah I'm always in strange situations. . . STORY TIME!)**

Chapter One: The Date

Butch P.O.V

_Tonight's the night_, I thought. I don't know why I was stressing so much, but I guess it had something to do with the fact that my date was gorgeous and one of the most popular girls in school. I looked in my mirror. My hair, which took hours to comb, was neat and tidy. My slight tan went well with the black tuxedo I was wearing. I was wearing a dark green tie that matched my dark green eyes. By far, I had taken three showers and put on a lot of deodorant. I still felt like that wasn't enough. I grabbed the cologne on my dresser. Before I could spray the cologne, my older brother, Brick, came barging in.  
>"Whoa, man! Your room smells way too good," he took a long whiff of the air.<br>" Can you get out please? This is really important."  
>He smirked at this, "Don't be such a pussy, man. It's just a dinner date."<br>Normally, I would've been angrier, but since my mind was racing all I could think to say was, "At least I'm going on a date. You haven't even been on a date since you were a sophomore. You can't even talk to a girl and you're calling me a pussy?"  
>He walked over to me and I figured he was going to sock me in the nose. Instead, he whispered in my ear, "Are you serious about this girl?"<br>" I can't believe you of all people would ask such an obvious question. I thought you were smarter than Boomer," I chuckled.  
>" Hey!" he glared at me for about a minute, but eventually he started laughing, "I guess I'm just a little jealous."<br>" Hey man, its ok. I'm sure you'll find the right girl. Although, she'll have to be blind." I let out a large laugh, and he glared at me before he left my room.  
>After about two minutes of spraying cologne, I headed to the living room. My younger brother, Boomer, was playing video games on the couch.<br>"Can't you go outside for once?" I asked him.  
>" Not till I defeat Yoda," he said not taking his eyes off the screen. <em>Typical fourteen year old<em>, I thought.  
>I rolled my eyes, "You really need a girlfriend, dude."<br>I checked my watch. _7:48! I'm going to be late_! I thought. I ran out of the house and into my car. My date's house was on the other side of town! I would need to drive like a maniac to get to her house on time. I started up my old Honda and rode off into the night.  
>I got to her house with two minutes to spare. I had driven through about seven red lights, but this girl was worth all the trouble.<br>My date's house was a white town-home, with three, large, oval-shaped windows on the second story. I ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. I was expecting my date to open the door, but instead a girl with long orange hair and pink eyes answered the door. She looked about seventeen, Brick's age, one year older than me. She stared at me suspiciously, before calling into the house.  
>" Buttercup! Your dates here!" the girl with orange hair said the word "date" like it was scum on the bottom of a sewer.<br>" Coming, Blossom!" Buttercup called back.  
>Blossom looked like she was trying her hardest to smile at me. "Please, come in," she said through her teeth.<br>The house smelled delicious, like warm gooey muffins. A young girl, Boomer's age, with blonde pigtails that reached her shoulders, came down the stairs. She had light blue eyes and a blue apron on. She looked a lot friendlier than Blossom, who was shooting daggers at me with her eyes.  
>"Hello. I'm Bubbles." her voice was warm and sweet, like fresh-baked cookies.<br>" I'm Butch." I said awkwardly.  
>" I see," she giggled, "I'll go get Buttercup."<br>When Bubbles left, Blossom turned to face me. She was still glaring at me, when she said, "I swear if you put so much as ONE scratch on my sister, I will personally blast your ass off."

"OK ma'am." I said trying my best not to laugh. _What a harpy_, I thought. She stomped up the stairs and I was left alone in the foyer. Bubbles came into my view, just at the top of the stairs.

She cleared her throat before saying in a loud voice, "Introducing the stylish, the amazing, the beautiful, BUTTERCUP!"

In walked the girl of my dreams. Her hair was jet black like mine and reached her mid-back. She was wearing a sparkly, strapless, green dress that reached just above her knees. Her makeup was perfect, though I didn't think she needed it. She had piercing green eyes and a cute button nose. I felt like I was staring at a movie star—NO! — a goddess and my heart started beating fast. She smiled when she saw me, revealing her straight, white teeth. She descended down the stairs, stopping right in front of me.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," she said.

I tried to speak but all that came out was, "Uh, pretty."

She laughed, which made my face hot. "Let's go," she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. As we climbed into the car, Blossom called out "Be back at eleven!" Then she did the "I'm watching you." hand motion before she entered the house.

"Don't mind her. She can be a . . . bitch . . . sometimes."

I laughed and she joined in.

"Do you have the directions?" she asked.

_Oh crap_, I thought. _God damn it! How could I forget the directions? She'll think I'm a complete idiot if I tell her I forgot. Got to think of something_. . . "Oh, yeah. I've got the paper. But I forgot something back at my house. Do you mind if we go get it before we have dinner?" _Please say yes, please say yes_, I silently prayed.

She shrugged, "Sure," _Yes!_ "I've always wanted to see your house."

"Cool." I said as calmly as I could.

During the drive to my house, Buttercup and I talked about typical stuff. School, friends, life. So what's up with your family?"

"Well I've got two brothers. Brick–or as I like to call him 'Prick'–is seventeen. He's the tall red-head with red eyes," she nodded so I continued, "My other brother, Boomer—"

She jumped when I said his name, "He's the skinny blonde kid, RIGHT?"

"I guess so. What's it to you?"

She started cracking up and I started to get scared. Did I say something funny? Is it funny to be related to a skinny blonde kid? When she stopped laughing, she continued, "He totally destroyed me on C.O.D."

This chick was really confusing me, "What's C.A.D?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "C._O_.D a.k.a Call of Duty, is one of the greatest video games of our generation!"

"You play video games?"

"Of course! What, you think just 'cause I'm a GIRL I can't play video games? Hell, my sisters are into makeup and shopping, but me, I'm into gaming and acting!"

"That's cool. Anyway, Boomer is fourteen and a freshman." I said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah I know him. What about your parents?"

My face went dark, "I hate my dad and I never knew my mom."

There was an awkward silence before she spoke up, "Hey don't feel bad. I never knew my mom either."

I felt her hand slip into mine. Her dainty hands were like warm, soft pillows. I was probably blushing like crazy, but this brief moment was ruined when she pulled her hand away quickly.

"What's wrong?" I sounded like a whiny five year old, but I don't think she noticed.

"Listen." she put her head against the dashboard.

I obeyed and as soon as I put my head to the dashboard I heard it. _Kuchunk, kuchunk, kuchunk_.

"It sound like your engine." she stated.

The car stopped as if on cue.

"Uh, oh." I felt like an idiot. She'd never go on a date with my again.

"It's ok. Let's just get out and push."

"I could just carry it. You know, because I have superpowers and all."

"Oh yeah. I don't really like using them unless I really need them. It's like I'm cheating at life. Know what I mean?"

"Not really."

She laughed and that made me smile.

We got to my house at 9:48. As soon as I opened the door, Boomer started shouting, "DIE STUPID YODA!" then I heard a large boom. Buttercup and I ran up to see what the boom was. We saw Boomer standing completely still, like he was paralyzed, and the couch blasted to bits on the other side of the room. The front of his shirt was burned off, and his face was dark with soot. His hair shot up in all directions so he looked like a mad scientist. He fell forward; face first, like a mannequin that had just been knocked over.

"What happened?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Help him up." Buttercup grabbed his right arm and I obeyed, grabbing his left arm. We laid him on the other couch, and he started to speak. "Yoda . . . I almost had him. . ."

"What did you do?" Buttercup asked, putting her hand on his head, "You're burning."

"Soul. . . Soul. . ." he started to say.

Buttercup shot up, like she remembered something. She made a face that looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. Then she whispered something in Boomer's ear, and he smirked. He lifted his head, and whispered something in her ear and she nodded like she understood.

"What is it?" I felt like a stupid person. Not knowing about anything that was going on.

Buttercup asked, "Butch. Can you fly to CVS and get Boomer some medicine?"

"Sure. But—"

"Get _Tylenol_ and _Tiger Balm_. I'll stay here with Boomer."

"Fine," I felt jealous of Boomer. He was spending more time with my date than me.

After I came back to my house, I heard Buttercup yelling, "Oh god! Oh god! You're killing me!"

_That bastard! He wanted me out of the house so he could make love with _my_ date? This is not happening!_

I ran up the steps of my house, and burst through the door.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DATE, YOU BAST—" I stopped myself when I noticed Buttercup and Boomer staring at me, sitting on the couch, game controllers in their hands, the TV on, and Soul Calibur's music blasting from the TV.

"Awkward," Boomer said. My face burned.

"Did you get the medicine?" Buttercup asked.

"Wh-What were you g-guys doing?" I stuttered.

"We were just playing Soul Calibur. He's _so_ good at it. He was totally killing me! What did you think we were doing?"

"Each other," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Boomer had a smug look on his face that said, _Hey look! A _hot_ chick plays video games! I told you so_!

I raised my fist at him and he quickly turned his attention to the screen.

"I should probably go," Buttercup said.

"Oh, no. Don't go."

"Sorry but my sister will freak if I don't go."

"We didn't even get to eat."

"Let's try again. Next Saturday?"

"Definitely."

She started to leave, but she rushed back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting." She added before she rushed out the door. She waved to Boomer before closing the door behind her.

I felt where she kissed me. I turned and saw Boomer, his face red, a goofy smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! Anyway I'm out of the closet (THANK GOD) but now I'm wearing a giant marshmallow suit walking on the side of the road to my best friend's house. I HATE COSTUME PARTIES! There's that annoying sixth grader across the street laughing at me. What he hasn't seen a tall girl in a giant marshmallow suit before? I feel like I'm over sharing. . . GOODBYE! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO!**


End file.
